Life
by Penelope Louise
Summary: A collection of The Mentalist one shots for you to enjoy! Jisbon, VanRigsby etc.
1. Gossip

_**A/N: This story is just a collection of mini one-shots. I hope you like them!**_

* * *

Lisbon's hand found the snooze button on her alarm clock and hit it. Hard. She turned over to move back to the comfy warm spot in her bed.

"Morning, sunshine." Jane said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked up and smiled when she saw the familiar face gazing back.

"Morning." She answered. Jane leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ready for work?" He asked, and she groaned.

"No." She answered, but sat up anyway, rubbing her eyes.

By the time Lisbon arrived at work, Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt were already at their desks. She greeted them brightly. "Good morning!"

They looked at her very strangely and when she returned back to her office, Rigsby whispered to Grace and Cho.

"Who stole the real Lisbon?" He asked, and Jane laughed. They turned to look at the mentalist lying on his couch.

"What's so funny?" Cho asked, and Jane grinned.

"I stole the real Lisbon." He answered, swinging his legs over onto the floor and standing up. He headed for Lisbon's office, and they rest of the team exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, wondering if anyone else knew any more than she did.

"Don't ask me." Cho said, turning back to his book. Jane returned to the bullpen, followed closely by Lisbon.

"They want us to investigate a murder down in Stockton." Lisbon said, and Jane grabbed his coat from his coat before heading for the elevator.

"Fun!" He grinned as he turned back to Lisbon, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's work. Not fun." She replied, holding the elevator doors open for the rest of the team.

"Just because the rest of the day isn't going to be as great as when you first woke up." Jane complained about her pessimistic mood. Cho glanced at Rigsby.

"How does Jane know what the boss was like when she woke up?" he whispered to Rigsby and Van Pelt.

"Never you mind, Cho." Lisbon said, and Cho quickly shut his mouth.

"Gossip quieter next time." Jane advised, chuckling softly.

_**

* * *

A/N: So? Reviews mean more one shots! No reviews mean no more one shots!**_


	2. Mind Games

_**A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews on the last chapter!**_

* * *

Lisbon turned away and headed back to her office. Jane groaned and followed her. He pushed open the door to her office.

"Lisbon…" He began, but she cut him off.

"No, Jane! I'm sick of you playing your mind games!" Lisbon yelled, and in the bullpen, Cho, Rigsby and Grace could hear her.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt!" Jane yelled back, angry more at himself than anyone.

"As if, Jane. You only care about yourself and getting your stupid revenge, and if other people get hurt in the meantime, then so be it?" Lisbon shouted, and she hadn't noticed that she was actually crying.

"I do care, Lisbon! I do care about others! I care about you, don't I?" Jane didn't shout the last sentence, but he did take a step towards Lisbon.

"I can't do this anymore." Lisbon said, removing her badge and her holster with her gun in and putting them on her table.

"What?" Jane was shocked, and Lisbon turned to him.

"I can't do this anymore. I have to look out for myself, the rest of the team, and you. And if you do things like that, someone's going to get hurt. I'm leaving." Lisbon answered him. "Jane, I don't –"

Jane silenced whatever she was going to say by putting his lips on hers. He expected her to push him away, or slap him, but she didn't. She returned the kiss. He felt for her gun and badge on her desk, and located them. He gently reattached them to the waistband of her pants were they were normally.

Eventually they pulled apart, and Lisbon noticed that Jane had put back her gun and badge. She looked at him quizzically.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Lisbon told him.

"What, kiss you?" Jane asked, hurt.

"No. I mean what you did earlier. Never, ever." Lisbon replied, and Jane brushed away one of the tears still on her face.

"And you never try and quit again. I actually thought I was going to lose you." Jane murmured, but this time his words were cut off when Lisbon gently kissed him and pulled away. To her surprise, Jane pulled her right back.

"I can't hear them anymore." Rigsby noted.

"I wonder what's happened." Grace wondered.

"Well, they're either making out or Jane's dead and Lisbon's trying to hide the body." Cho said knowingly.

_**

* * *

A/N: So? Any thoughts?**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Two Shots

_**A/N: Hey, thanks for your reviews, here's another chapter for you!**_

* * *

Two shots rang out simultaneously.

"LISBON!" Jane yelled, running towards her. She was collapsed on the ground, clutching her arm, breathing sharply through gritted teeth. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby skidded onto the scene, and in seconds Grace was dialing for an ambulance.

Layton Hyrum, the suspect they had been apprehending, wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"You're going to be fine, you hear me? You're going to be fine." Jane told her, as Lisbon drew shuddering breaths. Jane pressed his hand over hers, keeping pressure on the wound caused by the bullet.

"Jane…" Lisbon gasped as she moved. Jane put the index finger of his spare hand on her lips.

"Shh. Don't speak." He whispered. He could see the pain and the fear in Lisbon's eyes. "You're going to be fine. Teresa, listen to me. You're going to be fine."

The wail of sirens was getting closer, and soon Lisbon was lifted into the back of an ambulance and driven away to the closest hospital. Jane stood up, running his hand through his hair.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Grace asked, walking over to him. He nodded.

"Just fine. Can you take me to the hospital?" Grace walked with Jane to her car, and they drove in silence to Mercy General, where the ambulance had taken Lisbon. Jane hurried over to the receptionist.

"Where is Teresa Lisbon, please?" He asked, and the woman glanced at him.

"I'm sorry sir. Only family can see her." She said, and Jane held up his hand, where his ring was still on his finger.

"She's my… fiancée." Jane improvised, and the woman raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, my mistake. Room 142." Jane turned and moved away, followed by Grace.

"Fiancée?" Van Pelt grinned and Jane chuckled.

"Just don't tell Lisbon I said that to get in." He smiled, and Grace knocked on the door to the room. "Otherwise I'm dead."

Grace pushed open the door, and Lisbon looked up.

"Oh, hi." She smiled at Jane, and glanced at Grace. "Hey, Van Pelt."

"Hi boss." Grace answered, and sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Jane glanced at the chairs, and opted instead to sit next to Lisbon on the bed. She rolled her eyes. Grace stood up again. "I'll go get some coffee."

Once Grace had left, and Lisbon looked up at Jane.

"Hey." She smiled, and his fingers brushed lightly over the bandage around her arm.

"Hey." He answered, not meeting her eyes.

"Jane?" Lisbon said, and Jane finally looked at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have –"

Jane cut off her words by putting his lips over hers. They didn't notice the door opening, and then closing when Grace noticed what was happening.

The next day, when Lisbon was talking to Jane in her office, Rigsby, Cho and Grace were discussing them.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Grace said, and Rigsby chuckled.

"It's just… she's our boss!" He exclaimed, and Cho shrugged.

"Jane's only a consultant. Technically she isn't exactly his boss." He pointed out.

"Exactly. Thank you, Cho." Grace smirked at Rigsby.

"What do you think they're doing? Making out?" Rigsby wondered aloud, and Grace looked at him, slightly weirded out. Cho chuckled.

"What do you think who are doing?" Lisbon said, leaning over and speaking right next to Rigsby's ear.

Rigsby froze, and Jane waved at him from across the bullpen.

_**

* * *

A/N: Remember, I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake :D**_


	4. Stalemate

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing :)**__** here's another one shot for you to enjoy!**_

* * *

Lisbon, Jane, and Louis Vidal were in a stalemate.

Jane had his hands up, Vidal's gun was aimed at Jane, and Lisbon's gun was aimed at Vidal. If Vidal pulled the trigger, so did Lisbon and he was dead. If Lisbon pulled the trigger, so did Vidal and then Jane was dead.

"Just shoot him Lisbon." Jane said.

"He'll shoot you!" Lisbon exclaimed, keeping her eyes on Vidal.

"Just shoot him!" Jane yelled. Vidal glanced between them wondering what was going on.

"No, I'm not going to put you in that position…" Lisbon replied, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Vidal.

"Just shoot!" Jane cried. Two shots rang out. Jane threw himself to the ground. Vidal was on the ground, bleeding from the stomach where Lisbon's bullet had hit him.

Lisbon ran over to Jane.

"Jane? Are you okay?" She helped him up, and pulled him into a hug. His breathing was erratic, like he had been running.

"That was scary…" Jane admitted, and Lisbon pulled back and smiled. She pulled out her phone and called the team.

"Vidal's dead. We're alright." When they got back to the CBI HQ, Jane asked Lisbon why she hadn't just shot Vidal.

"He'd have shot you." She said, and Jane shrugged.

"So, you're not for sacrificing me?" He joked.

"Of course not. We'd solve many less cases." Lisbon answered him.

"I thought you thought I was a pain in the ass? Why do you want me here?" Jane teased.

"Because… because you're useful to the team." Lisbon conceded, and at a hint from Jane added: "Oh, fine. Because I like having you here."

"Ha! I knew it!" Jane exclaimed, grinning. The rest of the team eyed them.

"Funny how a shoot out can change your perspective of someone." Cho said, as Lisbon and Jane headed back towards the elevator and to home, holding hands.

_**

* * *

A/N: Jisbon :)**__** I hope you enjoyed that! Please review…**_


	5. Control Freak

_**A/N: I had total fun with the control freak idea, I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Jane! You can't just go around doing things like that!" Lisbon yelled, causing the rest of the team to look up, and wonder what was going on.

Lisbon was referring to Jane trying to hypnotize one of the suspects.

"Why not?" Jane asked innocently.

"Because! Because it's illegal and unethical!" Lisbon exclaimed. Jane shrugged, and lay down on his couch. Lisbon stood over her, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"No, you don't like it because you're a control freak." He said calmly.

"And how am I a control freak?!" Lisbon cried, wondering what Jane was on.

"You always have to have control over the situation. Break some rules, have some fun." Jane answered, his eyes still closed.

"And get fired." Lisbon raised her eyebrows, wondering what Jane would say to that. So, he didn't. He changed the direction of the conversation.

"Since you are such a control freak…" He began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I am **not **a control freak!" Lisbon sighed.

"Because you are such a control freak…" Jane continued. "Does that mean you prefer to be on top in bed?"

Rigsby, Cho and Grace chuckled, and even Minelli, in his office with the door closed, heard the shout that resounded around the whole of the CBI headquarters.

"JANE!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: And? What did you think? Reviews please!**_

_**PS: If you have any ideas, pleas mention them!**_


	6. Lisbon's Handcuffs

_**A/N: I have been stuck with a severe case of writer's block, so this chapter probably SUCKS. Boo. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Jane this is not funny!" Lisbon glared at the man who was holding up a key and grinning. She tried to move, but she was well and truly attached to the chair.

With her own handcuffs.

"Jane. Unlock me. Now." She ordered, but Jane simply sat on the edge of the desk, surveying her.

"No." Jane said simply, ignoring the death glare Lisbon sent his way. Lisbon sighed.

"Jane, come on. Why?" She asked, and Jane grinned.

"I won't unlock the handcuffs until you admit." He told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Admit what?" She asked.

"That you like me." Jane tilted his head, looking at her interestedly.

"Fine, I like you. I also think that you are pragmatist and a pain in the ass." She answered. "Will you unlock them now?"

"Nope. Because you weren't serious." Jane walked over and waved the key in her face, smirking.

"Fine! I like you." Lisbon repeated, and Jane grinned.

"Admit that you are attracted to my looks and my personality, however much you are irritated by me." Jane said, grinning smugly.

"Why? I would be lying." Lisbon replied, and Jane raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, you're lying. Tell the truth. You know you want to admit it to me. You know you do. Go on. Admit it." Jane said, his voice making Lisbon feel like he was trying to hypnotize her.

"Jane, I… Oh fine. I admit it." Lisbon rolled her eyes, irritated at the way he played her so easily.

"I knew it!" Jane grinned widely.

"Now, will you please unlock these handcuffs?" Lisbon asked. Jane headed for the door.

"See you later, Lisbon." The door closed, and Lisbon groaned.

"JANE!"

_**

* * *

A/N: Hehe. I stole this idea from 100+ Prompts and Counting on Jello-Forever forum. Please review!**_


	7. Couch Love

_**A/N: As suggested by the lovely dizzy – in – the – izzy, who I have got hooked to Mentalist fan fiction, even though she has no idea what we're on about, having never seen the show. Thank you, Izzy!**_

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Rigsby stared at Jane's couch.

"What is it?" Grace asked, walking into the bullpen. She stopped suddenly, causing Cho to walk straight into her back. "Oh. My. God."

"What is it?" Cho looked at Grace and Rigsby weirdly, before walking round them to see what it they had seen was. He stopped dead. "Oh. My. God!"

Jane was lying on his couch. Nothing weird about that.

The difference was that Lisbon was next to him.

Lisbon's legs were entwined with Jane's and his arm was around her shoulders. Cho brought out his phone and took some photos.

"Cho!" Grace exclaimed.

"What? It's bribery!" Cho said innocently.

Jane stirred slightly, and opened one eye. Blinking, he opened both.

"What are you three staring at?" He looked along their line of vision. "Oh."

He shook Lisbon slightly to wake her up.

"Wh…? Go away Jane." She mumbled, causing Rigsby and Cho to smirk.

"We have an audience, it seems." Lisbon opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

"Cho, give me your cell phone." Cho put his phone behind his back.

"No. No way." He said, liking the way Lisbon looked angry but that he could easily bribe her with the photos.

"Cho, give me the damn phone or I will kick your butt back to Korea." Lisbon glared at him, so he handed her the phone. She went to options, and then hit delete.

A little message popped up.

_Please enter your password._

"Cho!" Lisbon exclaimed, throwing his phone at him, which he caught easily. She walked off, and they heard the door to her office slam.

"Really, you guys. You know she isn't a morning person." Jane chastised them, before settling back into his couch and closing his eyes.

_**

* * *

A/N: And your thoughts are…? Mention them in a review!**_


	8. Run

_**A/N: Hmm. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been writing random one shots. And creating graphics. www. penelope-ziva. livejournal .com :) This was a prompt from tromana. Prompt: "If I tell you to run, run."**_

* * *

Lisbon checked her bulletproof vest, before taking her gun out from her holster and flicking off the safety. Jane straightened his jacket.

"Let's do this." He said, and Lisbon looked at him.

"Jane. You're staying here." She replied, and when Jane tried to interrupt to say he was going in, she added, "And that is an order."

"But Lisbon…" Jane began, but Lisbon shook her head. She was not letting Jane come in on this one.

"No, Jane. You're staying here." She checked her gun once again, before turning to enter the warehouse. "And if I say run? Run. For god's sake Jane, run."

Jane stared after her as she entered the warehouse. He hoped she would be alright. The guy they were chasing was ruthless, a serial killer with a taste for female blood.

He heard her shout, "CBI! Put your hands up!" He waited with his leg muscles tensed, ready to run. Although it wasn't to run away. He had her back, she should know that. He wasn't about to leave her in there with that man. No way in hell.

"Just put the weapon down." He heard her voice. It was steady, but he knew she was nervous. Not scared, not exactly. Lisbon didn't get scared. At least she did, but it wasn't when she was chasing a suspect. She wouldn't ever admit to being scared, for any reason. He knew that. Lisbon was a strong little firecracker, always ready to chase a suspect, and risk her life every day to bring justice.

His head snapped around as he heard two shots. He swore, glanced around, and ran in.

"Jane? What the hell are you doing in here?" Lisbon exploded, when Jane came running in.

"I came in here because I thought you might be hurt." Jane countered, and Lisbon glared at him.

"For god's sake, Jane!" Lisbon cried. "I told you to stay outside. What if he was the one unhurt? You could have been killed!"

"So could you!" Jane shouted back, angry that she thought that he cared so little. "I worry about you every single time you go to get these people. I have no say in any of it, I can't protect you in any way. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Lisbon fumed.

"I love-" Jane stopped suddenly and froze.

"Love what?" Lisbon asked, slightly confused. Jane took a small step towards her.

"I… I love you." He said, as if it had just dawned on him. _I do… I do love her… I actually do…_

Lisbon stared at him, absolutely flummoxed at his words. "Do… do you mean that?" She said finally.

"I… I do." Jane replied, and then more confidently. "I do."

Lisbon leaned forward, and their lips touched, all previous anger forgotten.

And the only witness was the dead form of the suspect, two bullet holes gaping in his chest, bullets from Lisbon's gun. Unseeing, uncaring.

And their team would never know.

_**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I wanted to get a little angst in; I've been on a sugar high from all the fluff I've written. Reviews, please!**_


	9. Hold On

_**A/N: This was from a prompt from Izzy! That's dizzy – in – the – izzy to you, probably! It was from a song by Fall Out Boy. "Well, your head (hair) can be a prison. Then these are just conjugal visits." She says, and I quote "because Jane's hair is that 'run your hand through it' sort of hair." Totally.**_ _**Beta'd by the amazingly awesome **__tromana._

* * *

Lisbon opened her door and came face to face with Jane.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't really know," Jane admitted, and Lisbon suppressed a smile.

"Come on in."

She moved out of the way, pulling the door open further. Jane stepped over the threshold and she closed the door behind him. Jane followed her into the living room, and they sat down on the couch. Lisbon was wearing her work pants, but was wearing a black tank top instead of the white pinstripe shirt she'd been wearing earlier.

"So…" Jane began but trailed off. Lisbon looked at him quizzically, noticing him staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly, wondering what she'd done.

"No, nothing." Jane brought himself out of his thoughts and musings and back to the present.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lisbon smiled, and Jane smirked back.

"My thoughts cost a lot more than that, woman," he replied, and she felt weirdly happy at the nickname.

"Woman?" Lisbon raised her eyebrows anyway. "Can't think of a better nickname?"

"It's descriptive," Jane pointed out, and Lisbon glared at him.

"Thanks so much," she answered, and he grinned.

"You're welcome;" he chuckled softly, "Liss suits you too. Or Tess."

Lisbon froze, remembering.

"_Come on Tessa, we're going to be late!" her mom called up the stairs. _

"_Mommy! I said I was coming!" Eight year old Teresa hurried down the stairs, ballet bag in hand. "See?" _

"_Come on then."_

_She slipped her small hand into her mother's larger one, and they ran out towards the car, trying not to get too wet from the July rain soaking the world around them. They arrived at her ballet class, and her mother stayed to watch, just like normal. She always did. 'My Tess' she called her daughter. 'My little ballerina.' _

_An hour later, they drove back home again. _

"_Mommy! I left my ballet shoe!" Teresa exclaimed when she got back into their house. _

"_Don't worry, Tessa, honey. It'll still be there next week." Her mom patted her head, but Teresa pouted up at her. _

"_But mommy! How can I practice with only one shoe?" she asked grumpily. _

"_Oh, Tess," her mom looked at her and sighed. "Fine. I'll go back and get it for you. But I want your room tidy by the time I get back, okay?" _

"_Okay, mommy."_

_She turned and ran back upstairs to her room. That was the last time she'd spoken to her mother. They received a phone call two hours later. Drunk driver. Her car had had no traction on the slick tarmac of the road, coated with the deadly rain. Her mother had no chance of survival._

_Ever since then, Teresa Lisbon had kept her room spotless and tidy, and the rain had always haunted her dreams. _

"Lisbon?" Jane asked, and Lisbon's eyes unglazed. She bit her lip.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Jane pulled her closer to him, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Memories?" Jane said knowingly. Lisbon didn't bother to reply; it hadn't really been a question in the first place.

They stayed like that for quite a while, the night darkening outside.

"I guess… I guess we have to begin again sometime, though," Jane broke the silence, "a new beginning."

"I guess," Lisbon replied.

She did not really understand what he was trying to get at. It had taken her twenty years to even begin to get over her mother's death. Her father's death had been less of a surprise. She had, unconsciously, expected it. It had still come as a shock, though. For a sixteen year old girl to suddenly have to look after two brothers, one fourteen years old and the other eleven. It wasn't easy to adjust to that sudden turn in events.

She'd managed it though. She hadn't really had much choice.

"You can't replace your parents, I understand that. But… I'm beginning to realise that their might be a light at the end of the tunnel. For me, anyway. To begin again. Not to forget, but… well…" Jane trailed off and sighed.

"Jane? What are you going on about?" Lisbon asked, and Jane took a deep breath.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… well… I love you, and… well… yeah." Lisbon was shocked. Not just at Jane's confession but at the fact that she'd managed to render the mentalist speechless. That was usually an impossible task. "Lisbon? Talk to me."

"I…" Lisbon began, but like Jane wasn't having much luck with words.

"I should be going," he said, standing up suddenly. _She doesn't love me… Stupid. It was stupid to think she did in the first place._

"I… I think I love you too." Lisbon stood up too then, but caught him by his collar. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips touched and they were kissing. Hard, passionate kisses.

Lisbon ran her fingers through Jane's little-boy blond curls, something she'd been itching to do for such a long time. He enthralled her, enchanted her. His personality, his looks. He was… well he was Patrick Jane.

Enough said.

_**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, there wasn't much from the lyrics, but still! I used it at the end… yes? I interpret things weirdly. Reviews?**_


	10. Intoxicated

_**A/N: A little insight into Lisbon's head here! A lot shorter than the others, but I hope it's just as good!**_ _**Beta'd by the awesomely amazing **__tromana._

* * *

He enthralled her, enchanted her.

She was intoxicated by his very presence, not that she'd ever admit it.

It was everything about him.

The cheeky smiles when he knew he'd annoyed her made her just want to kiss him, even if it was only to render him speechless for once.

The little boyish hair that she wanted to run her hands through.

The irritating way that he was (almost) always right.

The way he said "I know who did it" and then proceeded to walk off without telling her his insight into the case.

Everything about him had an effect on him.

He was the man who knew everything about everyone.

He told her that she was 'translucent' but he still hadn't realized something, the most obvious thing about her.

That she was in love with him.

_**

* * *

A/N: I am now sitting on a fluffy cloud of Jisbon love… Reviews please!**_


	11. Mad

_**A/N: Dedicated to dizzy - in - the - izzy :) Enjoy this more angsty chapter!**_

* * *

"Hey, Jane. What's wrong?" Lisbon asked. She had been heading toward the elevator to leave to go home when she'd seen Jane sitting on his couch, chin resting on his hands.

"Nothing." Jane answered, but Lisbon wasn't going to take that answer. She put her briefcase down on Van Pelt's desk and sat next to him on the couch.

"Jane, tell me." She raised her eyebrows when he went to assure her that 'it was nothing'. "And that is an order."

"Well, I guess I can't mess with that then." Jane smiled weakly. "She'd be fifteen today."

Lisbon was about to ask who when she realized who Jane was talking about. His daughter. "Oh. I'm sorry." Jane sighed.

"I just… It's my fault that this happened and if I hadn't been such an idiot they'd both still be alive…" Jane told her.

"You can't always beat yourself up about it. It's past. There's nothing you can do about it now." Lisbon said, patting Jane's knee gently.

"But if I'd not done that, then they'd still be here and I wouldn't have to live with the… the… the _pain _every day." Jane looked at her. "Do you understand?"

"Or course I understand." Lisbon stood up abruptly, angry at the fact that he had to ask. "For god's sake Jane, you're not the only one whose loved ones have died!"

"It was my wife and daughter!" Jane stood up and faced her.

"My mother and my father died. Why are you always so self-obsessed? It's not always about you!" Lisbon exploded, absolutely livid at Jane's attitude.

"They died because of something I did!" Jane yelled back.

"Why do you think you're so special? Why is everything always about you?" Lisbon shouted at him, not noticing that tears were running down her cheeks.

"It was my fault!" Jane took a step towards her.

"My mother died, and then I had to watch my father slowly kill himself! I had to look after my brothers when I was sixteen! I didn't get my own life to live! You lived your life, and you can't get over something that happened six years ago! Why is everything about you so much worse than anyone else?" Lisbon moved to close the gap and shook him by his shoulders. "Why? Tell me! WHY?!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks and Jane pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his chest. Jane comforted her until she'd stopped crying. She pulled back, wiping the tears from her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Lisbon began, but Jane interrupted.

"No. You're right. I should be the one who is sorry." He lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven." Lisbon smiled wryly; the paths of angry tears had streaked her face. Jane leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Teresa." He turned and walked toward the elevator. Lisbon watched him leave. They had given each other a whole lot to think about that night.

_**

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Angsty enough? Please review!**_


	12. Teresa Jane

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while! This is quite a short chapter.**_

* * *

Jane opened his eyes and glanced at his watch which was on the bedside table next to him. Quarter to six.

For fifteen minutes he watched her sleeping. Not in a creepy way. At six o'clock on the dot her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Patrick Jane." She smiled, and he grinned back.

"Good morning Teresa Jane." He greeted her back. It was more like a morning ritual now. Each morning he'd wake up at 5:45 and her at 6am, and they'd tell each other good morning. Lisbon, or should I say _Jane _yawned and stretched.

"Ugh. Work." She complained, and Patrick chuckled.

"Do I have to drag you out of bed?" He asked, sitting up, and then standing up to go have a shower.

"Not at all." Teresa smirked, running her eyes over his naked body. She slid out from under the covers and walked into the bathroom. The shower was already running, and while she was brushing her teeth she could hear him singing softly.

_We dreamers have our ways  
Of facing rainy days  
And somehow we survive_

_We keep the feelings warm  
Protect them from the storm  
Until our time arrives_

_Then one day the sun appears  
And we come shining through those lonely years_

_I made it through the rain  
I kept my world protected  
I made it through the rain  
I kept my point of view  
I made it through the rain  
And found myself respected  
By the others who  
Got rained on too  
And made it through_

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, accepting the towel that she handed to him. Teresa ran her hand through his wet blond curls, and kissed him gently.

"Do you think they'll notice if we're late?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Please review!**_

_**I'm off to Cyprus in six hours, so I won't be updating for two weeks. I'm sorry! Really I am! My parents won't let me take my laptop… :(**_

_**The song was 'I Made It Through The Rain' by Barry Manilow. John Barrowman just made this AWESOME cover of it, it's amazing! Check it out on Youtube (L) I can send you a copy if you like it :)**_

_**Remember, reviews ;)  
**_


	13. Intelligence

_**A/N: Hey! Yes, Cyprus is insanely amazing, thank you for asking. Heh. Enjoy!**_

_**Thank you to my amazing beta, tromana!**_

_**Please join the LJ community "The Mentalist Challenges" the link is on my profile!**_

_**This as prompted by two quotes. Try to guess which bits of speech are the quotes!  
**_

* * *

"It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious," Jane said pointedly to Lisbon, as they walked back to his car.

"I never said he was good _or _bad," Lisbon snapped, denying his accusation.

"You were thinking it," Jane remarked, and received an annoyed glare from Lisbon.

"Jane." She stopped, and he turned to face her. "I can dispute what you said."

"Oh?" Jane leaned back against the wall they were standing next to.

"You can turn on the charm where and when you want. But, you are also a tedious bore to work with. Therefore, what you said is actually incorrect. You are charming and tedious also. It's not an either or situation," Lisbon informed him, before walking the rest of the distance to his car.

"Aw, you think I'm charming!" Jane cooed, and received the most pissed off look he'd received from Lisbon in quite a while.

"Bite me," she growled, and yanked open the door to his car, sat down heavily and slammed the door shut. Jane got in the driver's seat, but more carefully.

"Lisbon, you know we can only do things like then in private. And only when you've stopped abusing my car," he told her, and she took a deep breath, trying to dispel the feeling that she wanted to hit him. Hard.

"Jane. Drive. Now. Move. Go," Lisbon ordered him, and he chuckled as he started up the engine.

"Monosyllables do not suit you, my dear," he told her, and received a grumpy huff from her in reply.

"Jane…" Lisbon's voice had taken on a warning tone, telling him that it would be a good idea to shut up.

"Okay, back to the case," Jane said, swiftly changing the subject. He didn't miss the smirk that spread across Lisbon face either.

"The professor seemed strangely happy," Lisbon commented.

"What's so weird about that?" Jane asked interestedly.

"Happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know," Lisbon replied in answer to him. Jane chuckled lightly.

"I'm happy now," he told her, but wasn't about to say just how happy. Or why.

"That doesn't say much for your intelligence then, does it?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that!**_

_**Apologies to Tracie about the 'bite me' but I just HAD to put Jane's response in. Heh.**_


	14. Post Its

_**A/N: Huh. I'm not so happy with this chapter. Ah well.**_

* * *

"JANE!" Lisbon yelled, and Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt tried to suppress their laughs as Jane rolled his eyes and headed into Lisbon's office.

"Honestly, woman, need you shout so loud?" He asked, and Lisbon glared at him.

"What is this all about?" She asked, gesturing as her office which was full of post-it notes with "Be ready for 7:30" written on them.

"A reminder." Jane smiled innocently, and wandered back out. Lisbon sat down in her chair and groaned. If Minelli saw this…

Luckily, Van Pelt offered to help clear up Lisbon's office and much to Lisbon intense annoyance it seemed that the whole team knew about Jane's plan from the beginning.

At seven, Lisbon was just pulling on a black dress that stopped about mid-thigh when her doorbell rang. She zipped up the side of the dress, and headed for the door. Opening it, she came face to face with Jane. His raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I'd come a little early." His voice was a little different from normal, and Lisbon guessed it was something to do with someone's short, tight dress.

"How sweet." She smiled innocently at him. "Come on in. I'll be ready in a while."

She walked off back upstairs, and Jane was left standing in the doorway.

"Jane! Shut the door!" She called back down the stairs, and Jane shut her mouth, walked in and closed the door behind him.

At seven thirty promptly, Lisbon arrived back downstairs, with a jacket over the dress and a bag over her shoulder.

They headed out, and when Lisbon opened her bag to put in her keys, Jane spied her gun.

"Do you usually have your gun with you when you're off duty?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Precaution." She said simply, before walking off to Jane's car, leaving him staring after her.

When they arrived at a large house in Los Angeles, Lisbon began to wonder what was going on.

"Jane?" She asked when he opened her door for her.

"Don't you worry, the house isn't mine and we're out back." This only heightened Lisbon's confusion more, but needless to say, she followed Jane anyway.

A few minutes later Jane pushed open the patio doors and Lisbon's jaw dropped. There, on the patio, was a table for two. A candlelight dinner.

"Wow, Jane. It's beautiful." Lisbon breathed, and Jane smiled.

"Good. Otherwise Van Pelt would get very upset." Lisbon turned to him.

"What?" She glared at him, and he chuckled.

"Don't worry. All they did was write the post its." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"They aren't your personal slaves, Jane." She pointed out, and he looked at her interestedly.

"Oh? When did that happen?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Please give me feedback!**_


	15. Chess

**_A/N: Apologies, apologies, apologies! I went back to school recently, and I_****_'m starting my GCSE year so we have all this homework and now coursework and it_****_'s almost too much. This was written from a prompt by my beta, tromana, of "I win." Dedicated to Tracie [tromana] because she's awesome and gave me something to write about when I was stuck.  
_**

* * *

Lisbon looked up from her paperwork as the door to her office was pushed open. Jane walked in backwards, carrying something.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and he turned around.

"Helping you survive boredom," he informed her, setting a game of chess down on a space on her desk. Lisbon quickly rescued her cell phone before he put the chess set down on it.

"Chess, Jane. Really?" Lisbon raised one eyebrow sceptically, and he grinned as he sat down opposite her.

"Pick your side," he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"White," she decided and he moved the chessboard. Lisbon made her first move, and the game quickly progressed towards the speed of 'speed chess' rather than the speed of a normal game.

Lisbon stared at the board in a state of intense concentration, and after the first five minutes Jane had given up cajoling her and trying to irritate her as Lisbon was surprisingly good at the tactical game. Jane moved a pawn and removed Lisbon's bishop from the game play. He grinned at her, and was surprised to see her smirking. She moved her knight.

"Check," she stated, smiling sweetly and he groaned. Lisbon grinned and leaned back in her chair. "I win."

Jane narrowed his eyes at her, but she simply flashed him an innocent smile. "Problem?" she asked, and he turned and left the room, muttering something to himself about being 'beaten by an amateur.' Lisbon simply placed her fingers to her temples and chuckled to herself.

**_

* * *

A/N: I hope that was worth the wait… feedback, please._**


End file.
